Confident
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Demi has to capture Letty for Mr. President, however Letty with no memory of her previous life was hired by Mr. President (no not President Obama) to get Demi. What will happen when these girls find out the truth? Enjoy :) This is the music video for Demi Lovato's song Confident, written story wise and this takes place between movies 2 and 6 of Fast and Furious.


Demi has been in jail for a long time, and she was really mad about it. Who wouldn't be mad about it, especially since she didn't do anything wrong, she was framed. Though she couldn't prove it so she got stronger and got in the swing of things at the maximum security prison. She was napping in her prison cell when she saw flashlights from the US marshal guards. The light woke her up, she showed no emotion though, she wouldn't dare let them break got up and silently let them put the chains on her legs and the handcuffs on her hands. She lets them lead her to her visitor. She wasn't too pleased about being woken up but it's better than doing nothing all day. The guards take off her handcuffs and leave her in an interrogation room. She'd wait all she had to, she didn't look up didn't give them the time of day. Someone came in, it was an older guy a businessman of sorts with a lot of money. He was very high up in the US government and Demi knew it. She already hated the guy and already planned to say no to his offer. He didn't say a word just showed her a picture of a beautiful Puerto Rican, wearing sunglasses, a big "Wanted" was posted on her picture. Demi looked up at him very much not interested and shook her head.

"Forget it" says Demi

He gave her a look that said: "I figured you'd say that".

"What about this?" asks Mr. President "We sweeten the deal."

He laid papers in front of here and it said "Pardoned" in a big red stamp. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, if she gets the girl she doesn't go back to her cell. She gave him one look and said three words.

"Where do I sign?" asks Demi

He smiles and gives her the pen and shows her where to sign. She does so and pushes the papers away.

"One more thing." says Mr. President, he snapped and a couple men out. "It's needed yes"

They held both of her arms and one flipped her right arm over and branded her. She flinched a little but mainly put her hand in a fist from the pain. She was lead to a room where she picked her weapons and ammo, even got dressed in a black assemble and put on the ammo belt. She let the brand be shown, she really didn't care, it was going to be there forever anyways. She left with five guys, most likely part of Mr. President's crew and got in a car. They went to a warehouse complex and hid not to far from the open door and the little red pick up. The girl that Demi was suppose to go get the girl, she has her hair down and is wearing a red top that showed her stomach and shoulders a bit, with black pants and boots. Demi and the men head down to meet her, Demi was in the middle half surrounded. The girl named Letty Ortiz, however Demi finds out that this was a set up. Letty has no memories of her previous life all she knows is that after Shawn left her for a bit promising to be back for her she was hired by Mr. President. Letty opens up the small metal box and shows a computer screen where Mr. President sits down in view a smug look on his face. Demi has a look of confusion as she looks on at the site before her. She finds out quickly as she's suddenly grabbed by two of the men that this was a trap.

"That asshole played me!" she thinks

She fights all of them and gets out of their grasp, she headbutts one of them and decks the other, all six of them come after her. Michelle leans on the box in front of her and watches from a distance but not for long, she gets bored quick and looks at her nails as they all go down. Demi looks at Michelle the whole time, she doesn't take her eyes off her except when someone tries to roundhouse kick her from behind. The kick lands and Demi is slung into the building, Michelle gets out a pair of handcuffs and slowly makes her way toward Demi. Demi gets up and Michelle glares at her with an icy cold stare.

"Damn won't this girl give up?" thinks Letty

Demi goes to punch her but Michelle blocks her easily and the girls start throwing blows at each other. Michelle is about done with Demi, so grabs her neck and flips over Demi's body yanking one arm up and shoving her boot into the back of Demi's head as she slides the handcuff in place. Demi is yanked up and lead outside where she is taken to a jail bus. People don't know what to think on what's going on, or why Demi was let out in the first place. A news anchor comes up and behind him footage of Demi being dragged out by Mr. President's men.

"In other news, Demi Lovato is at it again but this time she has committed treason! Yes, treason, no one knows what has gotten into this criminal's mind but rest assured we'll let you know more when we know. Debra?" says the Anchorman

Demi plays with her chain and sees the only guard with a powerful gun and his normal stun gun latched to his side. She looks outside and sees Michelle driving in her small pick up behind the bus, it's now or never. Demi decides she isn't going down without a fight, so Demi runs up and takes out the guard with his stun gun after getting into a little fight with him. She gets the key to her chains on her ankles and the handcuffs off her as well. She grabbed the gun and aimed it at the bus door, she has one shot at this. She shoots off the handle on the bus and the door flies open getting Michelle to look up shocked.

"What the fuck is this girl doing?!" thinks Letty

That's the only normal thought she has time for as Demi tosses the gun to the side of the road and takes a literal leap of faith as she covers her face and jumps for Michelle's car. She breaks the windshield and slides to the floorboards. She steps on Letty's gas pedal but Michelle fights her off and pulls over hitting the brakes quick enough that it sends Demi flying out of the car. Demi covers her face and ducks and rolls, coming out virtually and luckily unharmed. Michelle comes out of the car and comes in front of the vehicle a little distance away. Demi slowly starts getting up, she is in physical pain despite not having a scratch on her. Demi swings but Letty dodges out of the way. Letty decks her hard taking advantage of the fact that Demi is in pain right now and is working on adrenaline pumping through her veins. Demi hits the ground, and Letty takes that advantage to look at the hidden camera both girls know is there. The men cheer for Michelle in their hidden fortress, patting Mr. President on the back. Letty turns back to Demi doubting this stubborn girl gave up, and she's right. Demi slowly makes her way back up to her feet and turns back to Letty. Demi ties punching Michelle again but both times Michelle blocks her and hits Demi to the ground again. Demi gets up but doesn't hit Letty again, instead she rubs her arm and Letty sees the brand on Demi's arm.

"What the hell?" she mumbles confused

To bad for Mr. President, he can't hear what the girls say. Demi looks at Letty in a sad "yeah I know" way, this time purposely showing Michelle the burn mark. Michelle confused on what's going on rolls up her sleeve and reveals to Demi on her left arm she has the same burn mark. Mr. President is now confused and starts getting up from his chair not taking his eyes off the girls as Letty extends her hand to Demi in a handshake way.

"Get back at him for tricking us?" Letty asks

Demi doesn't say a word just looks at the extended hand and takes it, as they both hold onto each others hand, they look at the camera.

"Get in, I know where he is." says Letty

"Great" says Demi

They both get in and Letty floors the gas peddle and heads for Mr. President's fortress. She doesn't stop when she sees wall, the exact opposite actually both girls go straight through the brick wall hitting a guy in the process. Letty is beyond ticked off as she runs for the nearest person attacking him, Demi climbs out the passenger side and follows her lead, Mr. President is trapped. Demi heads straight for Mr. President and decks him over and over while Letty takes out the rest of his goons. The guy hit gets up and makes the mistake of going for Letty, Letty strikes first and hits him hard. It takes a few hits but the guy is down for the count, after wrapping her legs around his throat and flipping him over sending flying to the ground. She even manages to break his leg. Demi sees a guy trying to come to Mr. President's aid in the corner of her eye, she gets up and attacks him hard, she kicks him sending him to the ground. Then Demi forces Mr. President up, not that he has a choice, the next thing he sees scares him. He sees Letty stand in front of him dangling a pair of handcuffs. They call US. Marshall and they get there dragging out Mr. President. The next news story shows Mr. President and the words "Exposed" in big letters as he's dragged off to prison, and Demi and Letty are set free. Demi even gets her motorcycle back, she climbs on her motorcycle sharing a look with Letty before driving off.

The End


End file.
